As a result of this arrangement, a gear unit with two input shafts is provided resulting in a dual-clutch gear unit. In contrast to conventional dual-clutch gear units, the input shafts are arranged in parallel and not coaxially.
In this type of dual-clutch gear unit, the reverse gear is realized in that a hollow shaft with a fixed gearwheel is arranged on a separate reverse-gear shaft and the two shafts are connected to a clutch so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to one another.
In addition to the actual reverse-gear shaft, a further shaft is required in this configuration.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gear unit in which construction is facilitated over the prior art.